Eggs, Bunnies and Chocolate, Oh My!
by CaptainAssmericaInTights
Summary: In order to give Thor and Steve a proper Easter, Tony hides Easter eggs all over the Tower and wears a pink bunny suit. And as if this day couldn't get any weirder, a chocolate fight begins. That is what happens when the Avengers celebrate a holiday: utter, hilarious chaos. (Just a little something I whipped up for the holiday. Happy Easter!)


x.X.x

**Eggs, Bunnies and Chocolate, Oh My!**

_by HogwartsAsWeKnowIt_

**A/N: **Happy Easter! Hope you have a wonderful chocolate-filled day with your family and friends! Hope the Easter Bunny brought you something! ;)

**Rating: **This does mention some Bible-related religion stuff, but not that much. Basically it just mentions the fact that Cap went to church. *shrugs* Make of that as you wish. And they drink vodka. But K+ seems fine to me, seeing as the worst swear word I use is crap and hell.

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Avengers. Or Easter for that matter. Can you even get sued for owning Easter?_

x.X.x

Still sweating from his early ten-mile run, Steve poured himself a cup of coffee as the digital clock on the microwave beeped to 6 am. Although coffee had no affect on Steve thanks to the serum he still enjoyed the taste and continued to have three cups every morning. He was also the one who made it, seeing as he was the earliest riser. Sipping the burning liquid he opened the newspaper. There was an egg and bunny behind the title "New York Times" and Steve almost spit out his coffee. Today was Easter, and he had _totally _forgotten!

His first thought was: _church. _He was raised Catholic and still believed in God and Jesus, but had converted to Christian not long after being thawed out into the 21st century. And thanks to the superheros-saving-the-world-no-days-off thing, he had only been to church once.

But it was a holiday, and he figured that it was his duty to go. There were a few churches downtown, but he didn't want anything flashy. Something clicked in his brain and he remembered a tiny, low-key church in Brooklyn that he could easily drive to. Grabbing the nearest StarkPad which was on the granite countertop, Rogers pulled up the times for the church. There was a special Easter service at nine. At this, he made his way back to his room to shower and dress nicely. At 7:16, he hopped onto his Harley Davidson motorcycle and it roared to life. He was going to be wayyyy early, but he figured he could take a walk around town to burn time. After church, maybe he could make a fancy Easter breakfast for the other Avengers.

If only he knew the events about to take place that day...

x.X.x

When Clint walked into the kitchen, there were several things that surprised him. A) There wasn't a second pot of coffee made and therefore the first was cold, B) Cap wasn't sitting at the couch reading the newspaper as he usually did, and C) a scribbled note obviously written in haste was perched on the glass table. The spy recognized the simple handwriting of Cap.

_Went to church in Brooklyn. Should be back by 11 if not sooner. Please, nobody kill anyone while I'm gone and hide the Strawberry Shortcake vodka from Tony. I have feeling he'll want it this morning, along with the chocolate bunnies in the freezer._

_Happy Easter!_

_Steve_

_P.S. Depending on your behaviour, I may or may not make a fancy Easter brunch when I get back. Keep that in mind._

Clint's mouth watered at the thought of Steve's cooking. Despite his daily arguments with the kitchen appliances, the soldier was a pretty decent chef.

But the Strawberry Shortcake vodka and chocolate bunnies...hell, _he _was getting those.

x.X.x

Around ten, Bruce, Natasha, and Thor all wandered into the kitchen to find the scene of Hawkeye reclining on the white sofa watching the Charlie Brown Easter special with a shot of vodka in one hand and chocolate in the other.

"Oh hello. No Tony yet?" he asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" the red-haired assassin had her hands locked on her hips, which was never a good sign.

"It's Easter. I'm drinking and eating chocolate. Duh," replied Barton, his eyes still focused on the animated film.

"It's Easter?!" exclaimed Bruce, pulling two Greek yogurts out of the fridge and throwing one to Natasha. She caught it skillfully, and a spoon came flying through the air not long after.

"Yep. Stars 'n' Stripes left a note, by the way. Said he went to Brooklyn, blah blah blah, back at 11:30ish, blah blah blah, but he also mentioned making an Easter brunch if we behave and don't turn this Tower into the Hunger Games," recited Barton.

"What is this Easter that you speak of? Another holiday? Is this related to the Day of Green and Red?" asked the thundering [no pun intended] voice of Thor, who was referring to Christmas.

"If you're religious. So yeah, ask the Frozen American Flag if you want answers to that," said Clint. Steve was in fact the only religious person in the Tower.

"Thor," started Nat, "Easter is a holiday celebrated with eggs, bunnies, and chocolate. And for twits like Barton and Stark, they celebrate with drinking as well. ("Hey!" came a yell from the couch. She continued, ignoring him.) There's these things called Easter egg hunts where little kids go around to find plastic egg-shaped containers holding candy and other stuff. These are supposedly hid by the Easter Bunny, who is kind of the same thing as Santa except for...the bunny-ness. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, it does. Thank you Lady Natasha.

"And families usually have big dinners and gatherings this day too," added Dr. Banner.

"Shall we invite Jane?" Thor questioned.

"We could. I mean she may be-"

And we shall never find out what 'she may be'. For at that moment, cutting Natasha's sentence short, a Tony-sized pink bunny came walking into the room.

Vodka shot out of Clint's mouth and onto the carpet as he began laughing uncontrollably as did Bruce. Thor let out a hearty boom while Natasha crossed her arms with a smirk. "What bet did you lose this time?"

The costume was a pastel pink with a large stomach and GIANT white fluffball tail. The face had a toothy grin and cartoonish eyes and fluffy ears. Stark pulled off the headpiece to reveal his disheveled hair and smirk. "I didn't lose a bet! I'm doing this because I want to! It's Easter! And I also want to scare the crap out of Capsicle. And guess what?! The _real _Easter Bunny came! He left me a note that they are eggs hidden all over the Tower! Some even contain money!"

"Ooo!" yelled Clint who started pulled cushions off the couch, beginning his search for money. Bruce and Thor exchanged glanced before they ran in opposite directions, lifting and opening things.

Natasha, however, walked over to Tony and asked quietly, "Why are you doing this? This isn't like you."

"I'm doing it for Thor and Cap. Thor's never celebrated Easter so I thought we might as well do it right. And Cap was kind of a snowman for a few decades and I think he deserves some holiday cheer."

Thor she understood, tipping her head to one side. But Captain Rogers... "You don't even like Steve," she argued.

"I don't hate him as much as you guys think. Sure we fight a lot, but we've shared a few laughs. The guy's lonely. He hasn't celebrated a holiday, including a birthday, for decades. I kind of feel bad for him. He is the youngest of us, after all. And he takes care of us more than we do him."

"You're not that bad, Mr. Stark," the red-head smiled at him.

"No I'm not, Little Red," he answered turning his attention back to the fellow Avengers that were inspecting every square inch of the kitchen.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, but the grin didn't fade.

x.X.x

Steve returned to the Tower to find no one in the extravagant kitchen, like he presumed. For a second, he stood in the doorway, puzzled.

"Captain, the fellow Avengers are in the common room."

"Thanks, JARVIS," replied Steve as he entered the elevator again.

When the metal doors opened again to the 53rd floor, nothing could have prepared Steve for the scene laid out before him.

Barren couches were stripped of their pillows which were scattered on the floor. Clint had his bow which he was using as if it were a slingshot and was perched atop a bookshelf, using mini chocolate bunnies as ammo. Bruce was pulling out movies from the impressive collection the Avengers owned, searching behind them in the shelf for none other than plastic eggs. Thor was digging through the box of Wii remotes and Xbox controllers near the TV. Natasha was under the table, crawling around on her hands and knees. But the most absurd thing was the fact that Tony Stark - prideful, arrogant, genius _Tony Stark _- was wearing a pink bunny costume with his arms crossed.

Upon noticing Steve's entrance, Tony said, "Happy Easter Captain Tight-Pants! Wanna join in on the Easter egg hunt?"

At first Steve was shocked. Shocked that his fellow teammates were actually participating in an egg hunt, and shocked that Tony. Freaking. Stark. was in a rabbit outfit. "What's inside them?" he asked warily.

"Some have money, a lot have chocolate," said Tony's voice behind the ridiculous bunny face.

_That would explain it, _thought Cap watching as Natasha squeezed herself in between the couch and wall.

Before he could react, something small and golden whacked him in the forehead. Steve looked down to see a chocolate bunny at his feet. "Oh, it's on!" he exclaimed, chucking it back up at Clint. He'd rather throw innocent bunnies than search for eggs even though he knew it would turn into craziness.

And craziness it did turn into. Soon, everyone was in on the Easter war with plastic eggs, chocolate, and pillows flying across the room. Tony had taken cover behind an overturned table, scared of the assassins who were teaming up against him.

Looking around, Cap couldn't of been more happy. Sure, it was crazy and chaotic and everything in-between, but that was how their complicated family was. And he couldn't of asked for a better Easter, or better friends.

**THE END**

x.X.x

_As always, thanks for reading!_

_That little box below looks empty and sad. Why don't you cheer it up a bit? :D_


End file.
